The Darkest Angel of Hope
by TLAD
Summary: She has been loyal to their cause for eon's, but what happens when the time comes to choose between following her lover or her leader?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mending His Wounds

"Starscream would you hold still for one blasted second! Starscream! I swear if you don't lie still I'm gonna duck tape you to this damn table!" I warned him as I tried, but failing, to fix his wounded body.

"I'm perfectly fine, let go damnit!" Starscream struggled to get up off the medical table but was forced back down by Moonstar.

"Don't make me get Knockout in here, I'll make him sit on you if you don't lie still and let me work on your wounds." I told him, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and trying to keep him down as I plugged the medical tubes back into him.

Starscream just went and yanked them out again on me.

"That's it! I'm getting Megatron back in here!" I gave up as I turned away from him and headed towards the door. "Maybe another pounding will make you cooperate."

"No Moonstar! I'll be good, I'll let you fix me, just don't bring him back in here." Starscream cried out to her, he tried to push himself off the table to bring her back but collapsed, fear was running through him like a live wire.

I turned around and walked back over to him and picked up my tools and started working on his legs. "Sorry for threatening you like that but this has to be dealt with, you need to be healed and not walking around looking like scrap metal." I explained to him as I slowly bent his right leg back a little to work around the extensions of the knee and calf.

Starscream sighed and stared up at the ceiling, he was cursing Megatron in his head.

I looked up at him; sadden by what had been done. "You didn't deserve this, you know that right?"

Starscream didn't answer me, just kept staring up at the ceiling.

I put my tools down and walked up and around the table till I was looking down at him. "Screamer…look at me." I asked him softly, crossing my arms on the head of the table.

Starscream titled his head back a little more and looked at me, his red optics still showed fear in them.

I gently touch his face, my fingers tracing the line from his brow to his mouth. "You didn't deserve this…" I repeated sadly. "….You never deserve this." My fingers circling his cheek.

"Moonstar…." He said sorrowfully to her, he raised his right hand slowly and grasped her fingers.

We just stared at one another for a couple of moments, Starscream holding my hand and the both of us staring into our optics. I tilted my head to the left and saw something curious.

"You know, from this angle, your brows really need to be cut." I said, completely off topic.

Starscream laughed and swatted my hand away. I grinned at him before leaning over and kissing the top of his head. "That got ya happy."

He snorted at me. "You wanna make me happy, go shove a blowtorch up the tailpipe of the bot that did this to me." He indicated the scene with his hands before randomly flipping off the medical bay doors.

"Uhm….I'm not gonna touch that comment with a ten-foot pole thank you." I said to him as I tried not to laugh at what he was doing.

I walked back around the table and picked up my tools again to start working but was suddenly grabbed by both wrists and pulled forward by Starscream, and the next thing I knew we were lip-locked.

My optics widened and my tools dropped to the floor, and of all times, the Medical Bay doors opened and Knockout came in.

He stopped short the moment he entered. "Uhm…am I interrupting something?" A little confused but also very interested.

I pulled my mouth away from Starscream's and turned my head to Knockout. "Yes! Now get out! OUT!" I ordered him.

Knockout ran out the door. "That's one way of fixing him up…." He muttered as he smirked at Moonstar's medical ways.

Once Knockout was gone I pushed Starscream away. "No kissey till your fixed boy." I told him, picking my tools up that had fallen to the floor.

Starscream laid back down on the table, a big, huge, smile on his face. "I feel much better Doc, thanks."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny, now let me get back to my work so you can actually get back on your feet." I told him, but before I could do that I went over to the doors and called out for Knockout. "Help me with his repair and no its not That type of repair."

Knockout just laughed as he walked in with me and we both started repairing and fixing Starscream.

"Don't worry Screamer, I'll get Megs back for this. Nothing is more fearful then a fembot with a temper." I explained, grinning at him.

Knockout and Starscream nodded in total agreement with her.

"When you do kick Megatron's tailpipe, please video it and show it to me." Starscream asked her.

"I will. Knockout can you take over for me? I gotta go to the Command deck for a bit." I said to Knockout as I put my tools back on the cart.

"Of course Moonstar." He acknowledged as he took over for her.

I leaned over and kissed Starscream's right cheek. "Be a good patient darling." I pulled away and headed towards the doors.

"I always am." He stated to her, smirking.

"Pfff, yeah right." I said back as I left the medical bay.

"Good woman." Knockout said to Starscream when she was gone.

"You have no idea." Starscream said as he touched the spot where she had kissed him.

_'You have no idea how good a woman she is...to me at least.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Anger of Two

I headed towards the Command Deck, knowing Megatron was there with Soundwave. My patience with Megatron constantly using Starscream as his own personal punching bag was coming to an end. Especially with everything that I had done for Megatron in his absence, I mean, I could've let Starscream keep his comatose body in the medical bay forever, forcing all the Con's to accept Starscream as their new leader, but my lover knows, even if he doesn't always see it, that after a certain while, they would deflect and try to kill him and eventually bring Megatron back.

So I allowed the Autobot controlled Bumblebee help bring Megatron back, but I never thought when he was resurrected that he would go after Starscream and nearly pound the spark out of him like that, or force me to watch it. I accepted Megatron as my leader and Starscream as my lover and Commander many, many eon's ago, that would never change, or at least, I thought it wouldn't change.

I mean, I owned Megatron my life, but ever since his return along with his resurrection, he's constantly belittling and abusing Starscream, I've stopped some of the most severe and…..gruesome of punishments that he nearly placed upon Starscream, expect for the one that he had recently given to Starscream, and almost to me. But I think…and feel….that not even I will be able to save my dear Starscream from his final death.

And I just couldn't let it come to that. I couldn't. I won't.

I stopped in front of the Command Deck's doors, pausing for a brief moment. If it came down to deflecting from the Decepticons to save my lover's life, or watching him burn in front of my optics by my savior…..I think I would die with my lover, so he would always know that he was never alone, not even in death.

That would be my choice, for all eternity.

I sighed, putting my thoughts behind me and facing what I had to do in front of me. I went through the Command doors.

Megatron turned at the sound of the doors opening and saw the little flyer femme named Moonstar walk in. She was the only femme in his command with multiple skills: medical, combat specialist, and scientist. She had been in his command ten years after the war on Cybertron had started, after he had saved her life, though her and Starscream were together way before Starscream joined his army.

The femme was the smallest of all the flyers in his command, which made her excellent for re-con and stealth missions when manoeuvrability and speed was most needed. She was loyal to the Con's, loyal to him and his goals, but….

…..It was her unending love and devotion to Starscream that pissed him off, she defended Starscream in whatever he did, expect when it came to Starscream killing him, she seemed to be against that. She was the only Con that showed compassion to everyone, even her enemies. And Megatron didn't really care for such emotions. But, there were times when Megatron found comfort in her kindness and compassion….

*CLUNK!*

…..This was not one of those times.

Megatron raised his hands up to the back of his head and saw Moonstar's gun lying by his foot. She had thrown it and hit him in the head.

"That's for kicking the slag out of my lover!" I snapped very rudely at Megatron as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him.

"Moonstar…so lovely to see you." Megatron said sarcastically. He rubbed the spot on the back of his head where the gun hit, noticing it still by his foot he kicked it clear across the room.

I walked up to him, still glaring. "You beat him till he was unconscious and you forced me to watch you do it. Be glad I don't shove a flamethrower up your tailpipe for what you did to us." I told him angrily as I stood toe to toe with him and looked up. "I know Starscream can be an idgit at times, but that was too fucking far!" Using a human curse word that I had picked up at him.

Megatron grabbed me by the voice respectors and hauled me up till I was eye level with him; I mindlessly kicked my feet out and tried to pry his fingers off my throat.

"Remember who you are talking to Moonstar, continue to be insolent to me and you will wound up right next to him in the Medical Bay." Megatron warned me as he let go of my throat and dropped me.

I landed right on my aft, coughing a bit from the restraint; I rubbed my throat cables as I looked back up at him, still glaring.

Megatron turned away from me. "There are reasons why I haven't turned you into scrap metal Moonstar." He explained to me casually.

"And what reasons are those Megatron?" I asked him as I pushed myself up off the floor.

"Those are for me to know, just don't make me regret them Moonstar." Megatron told me with finality. He went back to working with Soundwave, ignoring me.

I puffed out a sigh of frustration and went over to where my gun laid and put it back in the subspace pocket on my right arm, I decided to leave the Command Deck, but not before I had my final say.

"There are reasons why I keep you around too Megatron." I said loudly to him as I stood by the doors, looking at him over my shoulder.

Megatron turned around to look at me curiously. "And what would those reasons be Moonstar?"

I tilted my head to the side, smirking at him.

Megatron saw the resemblance of Starscream in that smirk. I could tell, by the way his optics narrowed in recognition at me, he seen that smirk before.

"Can't tell you, their for me to know only. Just don't make me regret them." I said as I turned the table of words around on him.

And then I left, heading back to the Medical Bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Things We Go Through

I was headed back towards the Medical Bay when I notice someone walking down the hallway that lead to the Cargo Bays, I decided to do a loop and see who it was, I was sure Knockout was doing just fine without me.

Going into a jog I went down the hallways till I caught up with the person that I had been following, only to see it was someone who was suppose to be in the damn Medical Bay resting.

"Starscream? What are you doing down here? You're no shape to be moving around right now." I remarked when I caught up to him, I reached my hands out and took a hold of his left arm, slowly turning him around to look at me. "Starscream, what are you doing?"

Starscream looked down at me; he was pressing his other hand to his side, trying not to grimace in pain. "I cannot just lie in that room waiting for my wounds to heal Moonstar, I need to replenish my strength and be back as Second in Command before Megatron discovers any of the things that I've been doing in his absence." He explained to me. "I must keep him busy; lure him away, so he never finds out what I've been doing." He clenched his right servo into a fist, anger brewing within him.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked him, stepping closer.

He smiled down at her. "Come with me and I'll show you." He turned around and continue heading down the hallway.

I followed him as we walked down the hallway; he was pressing his left servo to his side, I could see the pain etched on his face, I decided to step closer to him, putting my arm around his waist so he could lean on me and help lessen the pain he was feeling in his side.

"Thank you…" He whispered, not looking at me when he said that for I knew it embarrassed him to be like this.

"Your welcome." I said back.

After a while he stopped walking and I let go of him, he walked over to a curved pillar and pulled a glowing purple shard out from behind it. My optics widen when I saw it, recognizing it right off the bat.

"Dark Energon…..that's the shard you took from Megatron…" I pointed out as I walked over to him to look at it more closely.

"Yes, our dear Master may have replenished his strength with a new shard of Unicron's blood, and nearly beat the living energon snot out of me with it.…" He indicated as he pointed to his body, a sour look on his face.

"Yeah…wiping energon blood and nasty stuff up off of you wasn't the highlight of the day for me…neither was watching him pwn you for ten hours straight." I reminded him with a wave of my hand.

"Thanks for reminding me of that moment Moonstar, again!" He snapped at me sourly, glaring at me.

I winced at that statement. "Sorry dear…I didn't mean... You know..." I tried to apologize but kinda failed.

He waved his servo at me. "Forget it, back to my original point; I plan on using this shard to extract my revenge on our dear Master, and to raise one of his former followers from the grave, one who won't question my authority ever again." Starscream explained.

"Skyquake?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He nodded his answered. "Yes, Skyquake, such a formidable weapon to be used against Megatron, don't you think?" He smirked evilly at the thought.

Then he leaned close to me. "And you my little Moonstar…" He slipped his fore-finger beneath my chin and tilted my head up. "….Are going to help me with reviving him."

One elegant optic-brow rose up. "Why? I already watched you get pounded once, do I need to again?" I asked him unimpressively.

He glared at me. Thank Primus looks could not kill! I rose my servo's up in peace. "I'm just saying! You don't need any help in accomplishing your failed plans to begin with, so why should you ask me now? Especially if you're gonna be charged up with that slag, then one of you is defiantly losing something." I told him, counting off my reasons for not joining in.

Oh Starscream was fuming now; smoke was coming out of his audio receivers, I just stood there, servos on my hips, smiling very innocently up at him.

"Moonstar…"

"Yes?"

"I fragging hate you…."

I grinned ever-so-sweetly up at him; I raised my right servo up and gently patted his cheek. "No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have chased my aft all those eon's ago." I smiled sincerely at him.

Starscream sighed, a human emotion that he seemed to do a lot. "And I'm bloody amazed by that. First millennium was lovely, now I'm currently trying to figure out why I'm still with you…."

"Because I've saved your aft so many times that we've both lost count?"

"No."

"Because you trust me and have my respect?"

"No."

"….." My optic was starting to twitch because of his answers.

"Because you love me?"

"No."

"Now _I'm_ trying to find reasons why I'm with you!" I told him, crossing my arms in annoyance. It was my turn to glare at him. "Have fun with your revenge, I'm outta here." I turned away from him, a little annoyed and a little ticked.

"Moonstar, wait!" Starscream subspace the Dark Energon shard and reached out and grabbed both of her shoulders and hauled her little body against him, she looked up at him with a glare.

"I love you, you compassionate, kindness-ridden, sexy, slagging deadly with a rocket launcher, femme." Starscream said to her, pointing out everything that he loved about her. "Especially love it when you are pissed off or annoyed at something or someone, because then that rocket launcher of yours comes out and takes care of the problem that either pissed-off or annoyed you." He crossed his arms around her shoulders, staring down at her.

"But not when it's at you." I pointed out, a smile gracing my lips.

"Exactly!"

"You also love how I'm smart, sneaky, excellent at battle situations, brilliant at medicines and science, protective of you, able to put even the most hard-headed Mech in their place, sometimes, today being a complete fail." I sighed at that. "And I'm the most interesting challenge you've had in your entire spark-life."

"Unfortunately…." He mumbled. Only to be jabbed below the chest panel for that.

"Oh and I'm able to make you laugh!" I told him happily, looking up at him with my big silver kitty-optics; I learned the expression from watching human television called anime.

Starscream just looked down at me, one optic-brow raised in his famous confuzzled expression. That last statement was too suspicions

"You've been reading Skywarp's books again haven't you?"

Lighting bolt right across the screen, a fake-horrified expression crossed my face. "Of course not! Don't be absurd." I told him, stepping away from him and waving my servo at his exaggerations.

"I've known my brother's tactics at trying to distract me when he was trying to get at something for eon's, you've been reading his books that he kept all his schemes, pranks, and foolish shenanigans in that he thought was successful, or extremely useful for getting what he wanted." Starscream explained to me, he held out his right servo. "Give it here." His confuzzled expression gone and a serious one on his face.

"What? I got nothing. See?" I said, holding up both servo's and smiling sweetly.

"Moonstar I'm not in the fragging mood! I need to continue my revenge plan so whatever you slagging stole from me: Give. It. Here. Or I'm going to permanently wield you to my berth for all eternity." His warning finite.

"Nope, you'll get it back later, so go off on your mission of revenge and I'll meet you there shortly, bye!" I told him, smiling as I took running off down the hallway.

"Primus damn the femme to The Pit." He growled in frustrations, he would deal with her later, she would meet up with him at Skyquake's grave site and after he got what he wanted from the Dark Energon shard would he thoroughly punish her.

Skywarp had rubbed off on her way too much. His older brother had a way of turning everyone into his prankster ways.

Smiling at the remembrance of his older brother, he left the hallway and headed towards the Hanger Bay.

**Author's Note: **This Moonstar has no relations to TF Cybertron Through Human Eyes story Moonstar, I completely re-wrote this character, but kept the name because I love the name Moonstar.


End file.
